


Drive Into My Heart

by Inkfowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Casablanca References, Drive In Movie, Gobblepot Summer, Like horny teenagers, M/M, Making Out, accidental date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfowl/pseuds/Inkfowl
Summary: Jim and Harvey have tracked a criminal down to Gotham's only drive-in theater.  However, during their stakeout they notice a distinct car belonging to a certain mobster.  Hoping for a better vantage point, Jim gets more than he bargained for.(Cheesy and [pop]corny movie date)
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72
Collections: Gobblepot Summer 2020





	Drive Into My Heart

Instead of paying for tickets, Harvey flashed his badge at the person in the booth, and continued to drive his beat up car into a spot in the dirt. Jim and his partner had been tracking one Dolph Paget, and they knew he’d made his way into the drive-in theater just outside of Gotham. Unfortunately, that’s about as far as they’d gotten. They knew his license plate, but it’d definitely be suspicious if they started wandering around looking at every single car, and spooking him could mean losing him. So, with an already full lot, they resigned to sitting in the back by the exit, hoping to snag Paget on the way out.

Jim, restless as ever, had his arm out the window, tapping his fingers against the door. Harvey put his hat on the dash and sighed. “Do you mind? I don’t want you scratching my car.”

“Please, on this clunker, you wouldn’t even be able to tell.” But Jim still pulled his hand inside.

“Hey, don’t talk to my Carla like that!” 

“You named your car  _ Carla _ ?”

Harvey cleared his throat. “Anyway, she’s also  _ inconspicuous, _ which is what matters. Or would you rather have us roll up with sirens blaring?”

“No, no Carla is...fine.”

They sat quietly for a while, watching the previews with dancing concessions. Then Harvey elbowed Jim. “No way.”

“What?”

“Is that Penguin’s car?”

Jim looked where he was pointing. Sure enough it was Oswald’s sleek black car only a couple rows ahead. Harvey leaned forward.

“It looks like he’s alone too, only one shadow. Unless one of his lackeys decided to take the boss’ car for a spin.”

“Why would Oswald be here though? Do you think he knows about Paget?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask him?”

Jim gave him a look. “What?”

“I’m just saying. You could stroll on over, tap on the glass and ask. Maybe he  _ does _ know something about Paget.”

Jim glanced at the car again, and grumbled. “Well...wouldn’t hurt.”

He opened  _ Carla’s _ door and casually walked over to Oswald’s vehicle. He knocked on the glass, and saw Oswald roll his eyes before cranking it down.

“Yes, officer?” Oswald asked sweetly.

“Evening, Oswald.” Jim bent down. “I must admit I didn’t picture this as your kind of scene.”

“Even kings need time off, and  _ usually _ this place is great for a private night out.”

“So that’s all you’re here for? A break?”

“Is that really so hard to believe? If you need another reason, I also wanted to look at Humphrey Bogart for three hours.” Oswald dramatically fanned himself.

It got a small smile out of Jim. “Alright, alright. So you’re here for Bogart, not Paget?”

Oswald raised an eyebrow. “Paget? Sounds familiar, but none of my concern. Why, is he causing you trouble?”

“Just a bit. We’re hoping to catch his car at the end of the movie.”

“What’s he driving?”

“Uh…” Jim looked at the ground, “we don’t actually know.”

“My...what  _ excellent _ detective work. Glad the city’s in such capable hands.” Oswald smirked.

“Hey now, we  **do** have a license plate.” Jim rattled off some numbers and letters. “So if you happen to-”

“Is that it?” Oswald pointed.

Jim stood up and squinted to read the plate. “I’ll be damned.”

He started to reach for his cuffs when Oswald grabbed his hand and hissed. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Making an arrest?”

“Really Jim? What, do you think you can just stroll up to his car like you did mine? If he sees you, he’s going to drive away; and right now all the aisles are wide open. I say you wait until other cars start to leave and then he’ll be boxed in.”

Jim relaxed. “Fair point.”

“Thank y-”

“In that case, I’ll have to ask you to move.”

“ _ Excuse me _ ?” Oswald blinked.

Jim gestured to the car. “This spot has perfect sight lines.”

“I know, that’s why I picked it!”

“And that’s why we need it. Now, can we swap peacefully, or will I need to pull out the badge.”

Oswald laughed. “Are you serious? By all means, make a big scene, but you’re not taking this spot.” Jim opened his mouth, but Oswald held up a finger. “Although...I’d be willing to  _ share _ my spot.”

“How? It’s not big enough for two cars.”

“No, but…” he patted the other part of the bench seat, “my car’s big enough for two people.”

Jim smirked. “Why thank you for the generous offer. I’ll send Harvey over right away.”

Oswald scoffed. “If you think you can tear him away from Carla…”

They both chuckled. Jim looked between Paget’s car, Oswald’s and Harvey’s in the back; he ended on Oswald and sighed. “Alright fine, but I  **am** telling Harv first.”

As he started to walk away, Oswald stuck his head out the window. “Just a moment Jim!”

“What?”

Oswald held out some cash. “Could you bring back some snacks? I’d get it myself, but...since it’s on your way…”

Jim rolled his eyes and grabbed the money. “A hundred? Really? What are you even getting?”

“The usual: popcorn, soda- wait...they have ICEEs, make sure they mix the red and blue  _ equally _ , but if they do mess up make sure there’s more blue than red. Size large by the way. Oh, and some Junior Mints.”

“That all?” Jim asked sarcastically.

“Hm...maybe Sno-Caps instead, they’re getting so hard to find. I also like Milk Duds though, but they do get stuck in my teeth...know what, get a whole bunch. Don’t forget to grab a little something for yourself too.”

“Uh huh, will do.”

Jim made his way back to Harvey’s car to tell him the news. Harvey just chuckled. “Jeez, can you even carry all that?”

“Well I think I can stuff the candies in my jacket.” Jim smiled. “Anyway, I guess it’s nice to have a second car.”

“Mmhm, you mean it’s pretty nice to have a  _ da-te _ .”

“Ah yes, because most dates involve keeping your eye on a dangerous criminal.”

“Depends on which criminal you’re keeping your eye on, Paget or Cobblepot.” Harvey winked.

Jim sighed. “Yeah, sure. Anyway, I relayed the plan, and at the end of the movie we’re going to put it into motion okay?”

Harvey gave a salute. Jim patted the roof of Carla, and started to walk away when Harvey shouted at him. “I want to see two shadows at all times, you hear?  **Two separate shadows** !”

Jim whipped back to look at him and mouth ‘shut up’. He only hoped he was far enough away that Harvey didn’t see his blush.

Balancing as many refreshments as he could carry, Jim carefully made it back to Oswald’s car. At least Oswald helped hold a few things as Jim got settled. Oswald started to stack things on the floor, but Jim insisted on placing everything on the seat between them. Not that he  _ needed _ one, but Jim liked having a barrier there.

The world started spinning and the music faded to allow for a voice-over as  _ Casablanca _ began. Jim admitted he had never seen it before, and he was surprised none of the nearby cars heard Oswald’s gasp. Apparently it was a favorite of the Penguin’s, and he forbade Jim from talking through any more of it. Of course that didn’t last long. Jim would occasionally ask a dumb question just to tease Oswald, or they would fall into easy conversation until a moment onscreen caught Oswald’s attention and he would shush Jim relentlessly.

Their conversations were accompanied by the sound of munching popcorn. Despite the encouragement to get something for himself, Jim ended up sharing the buttery bucket with Oswald. The first time their hands met, they both instinctually pulled away, but now they didn't mind at all. On one such occasion, their fingers didn’t just brush, but lingered against the other. Jim glanced over to Oswald, who glanced right back at him. They both smiled a little bit, and then Oswald pulled out his hand and threw a piece at Jim.

It bounced harmlessly off his nose. “Hey!”

Jim tossed one back, but Oswald raised his arm in defense. They fought over a few more kernels, but then their bucket was empty. Jim moved the trash to the floor, but then he realized the snack barrier he built was getting weaker and weaker. Jim straightened up, and made a show of looking at Paget’s car. He was here for his job, not for a night out.

Regardless of Jim’s efforts, in no time they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, sharing the boxes of candy and watching the romance and drama unfold on the big screen. Eventually Jim’s arm found its way around Oswald, and Oswald’s head found its way to Jim’s shoulder.

There were times when Jim caught Oswald mouthing along with the actors, and it was almost more captivating than the movie itself. He didn’t seem to notice that Jim was watching him, getting lost in each scene. He was currently miming Ilsa pulling a gun on Rick, but dramatically turning away only to be embraced seconds later. Oswald didn’t have a tear running down his cheek, but he looked just as melodramatic and emotional as Ingrid Bergman.

_ “The day you left Paris, you knew what I went through. You knew how much I loved you. How much I  _ **_still_ ** _ love you…” _

Oswald puckered his lips as Rick pulled Ilsa into a heated kiss, and…how could Jim resist? He held Oswald’s chin and turned his face until their lips met. At first, Oswald seemed surprised, but then he melted into it. Rick and Ilsa separated long ago, but Oswald and Jim were still holding onto each other. After a series of long, sweet, kisses they finally parted.

They gazed at each other, and then Jim smiled. “I know I’m no Humphrey Bogart, but I hope I was a decent scene partner.”

Oswald blushed. “Oh Jim, I’d rather have you than any movie star.”

Jim moved in another kiss, but Oswald shifted away. “Except maybe Christian Bale, but that’s rather far fetched. Although...I thought  _ this _ would be far-fetched too. I didn’t think you’d join me at all.”

He looked up, for once a little sheepish. Jim suddenly felt nervous too. “Y-Yeah well, beats sitting with Harvey.”

Oswald chuckled. “And it has sight lines right?”

“Yes, but not  _ everything _ is about work.” Jim caught a knowing look. “Okay, well the  _ rest _ of the night doesn’t have to be about work.”

He wrapped his arms around Oswald again. Oswald cocked his head to the side. “Uh huh, until the movie ends and you have to jump into action.”

Jim leaned in, stealing a glance at Oswald’s lips. “True, but there’s still plenty of movie left.”

Oswald sighed longingly. “Of all the cars in all the lots in all the world, he walked up to mine.”

“Wait...that’s from  _ this _ movie?”

“Jim! It was in the first-! Oh forget it and kiss me.”

Jim didn’t actually have to do anything since Oswald was the one to grab him and pull him into a heated kiss. Jim slid his hand down to Oswald’s hip and then his thigh. Oswald hummed in satisfaction as his fingers raked through Jim’s hair. Jim pressed his luck and started to guide Oswald onto his back. There was no resistance so Jim had Oswald pressed to the seat in no time.

It made him feel like a highschooler, but Jim didn’t mind the youthful enthusiasm. His hands were all over Oswald’s body, and Oswald’s mouth was travelling from Jim’s lips to his jaw and neck. Jim moaned and rolled his hips against Oswald’s. They didn’t remove any of their clothes, but hands were getting underneath each other’s shirts and even pawing at each other’s pants.

Their groans and gasps were loud enough to drown out the movie, but when the credits started to roll, the music swelled to interrupt their make-out session. Headlights began to turn on around them as they tried to straighten out their clothes and hair. Jim nodded his thanks to Oswald before getting out. He glanced back to see Harvey inching up the rows with Carla, and then he turned his attention to Paget’s car. When Jim got closer, the criminal started to drive away, but he only made it a few feet before an exiting pickup cut him off. Another line of cars formed behind him and just as Penguin predicted, he was trapped as Jim ran up to arrest him.

Since  _ Carla _ was too good for criminals, Jim and Harvey waited for an actual police vehicle to haul Paget away in. All the other cars had left, either by their own choice or Harvey shooing them away, but Oswald’s remained.

Oswald pulled up alongside the officers and their detainee. “My my, you finally did your jobs.”

Harvey scoffed. “Well I’m told you were a great help.”

“ _ Oh _ ? How much were you told?” Oswald smirked at Jim.

Jim cleared his throat and walked up to the window, blocking Harvey’s view, but spoke loud enough so that his eavesdropping partner could hear. “We thank you for pointing out the car, and your idea to block him in.”

Then he dropped his voice. “And I  _ personally _ thank you for tonight’s entertainment.”

Oswald laughed, and then turned back to Jim, looking at him through dark lashes. “James, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Jim smiled, but then pursed his lips. “Is-Is that also from this movie, or…”

“Dear Lord Jim!” Oswald rolled his eyes. “Did you not pay  _ any _ attention?”

“I’m sorry, I was a little  _ preoccupied _ at the end.”

“Well you better watch the whole thing before you speak to me again.”

“Well, maybe the next time I speak to you, we could...watch it again.”

Oswald perked up at the suggestion. “That...could be acceptable. Only if you bring more snacks.”

“I think I can manage.”

“Alright, until we meet again, detective.”

They shared one more look before Jim stepped back to let Oswald drive away. And unlike Rick, he was sure he would see his Ilsa again.


End file.
